Broken
by Escape Your Fate Ninjago Style
Summary: After an incident on Kamino, Ahsoka is cast aside for six months. She has dreams about the future, but nobody will believe her. Not even Anakin. Will it all be too much for the young Togruta Padawan, or will she fight though it all? All rights go to George Lucas!
1. Beginning

**The Beginning**

Ahsoka was the only one who saw it. The only one who saw the Clone Troopers fire their blasters at Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's Master. They were currently fighting a battle in Kamino, trying to help the Clone Army and Shaak Ti fight off Count Dooku's evil Droid Army. Ahsoka heard a few blaster go off very close to her ear. She gasped when she saw that it was about to hit her master. Thinking fast, she used The Force to pull her master down. "What the-?!" Anakin yelled when he hit the ground. He got up and saw his Padawan killing all of the Clone Troopers with her green Lightsaber. Their body's lay scattered all over the floor. "Ahsoka!" He yelled. Ahsoka looked at her Master, and gave him a sad look. "What the hell did you do?" Anakin growled. "I-I had to. They-they were going to k-kill you." Ahsoka stammered. "Like hell they were. You are a lying murderer!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka's lower lip quivered. Anakin had never been this angry with her before. There were no more Clones left, and still a hundreds of Battle Droids left. This was one battle that Ahsoka could not win.


	2. Punishment

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I didn't have a choice. If I didn't kill all of the Clones, they would've killed every good person there! I was now standing in front of the Jedi Counsel, waiting for my punishment. They had heard about what had happened. I gave Anakin a hopeful look, but he just glared at me. I looked at my feet. He must think that I was a deranged monster. He saw that I killed the Clones, but he didn't see the guys jump on me. Just my luck. The Jedi stopped muttering to each other, and looked at me.

"Ahsoka," Mace Windu began. "You have been relieved from Jedi training, and missions for six months." I stared at him in disbelief. "But-" Before I could finish, Anakin gave me a sharp, killing look. I remained quiet.

"Yes masters." I looked at Shaak Ti, the only other Togruta Jedi in the order, and she sadly nodded. I un-clipped my Padawan Braid, and handed it to Yoda, who had his paw-like hand outstretched. "In six months, return to the order, you will." Yoda told me. I nodded, then turned to leave, knowing that I was dismissed. I felt the eyes of all the Masters looking at me as I left.

On the way out, I saw Barriss Offee waiting outside. "Six months!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry!" She said. "It's not your fault." I told her. "Still, I wish that I could help." An idea suddenly occurred to me. "Maybe you can..."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Okay, who hates Barriss? I do! How about you? Did that rhythm? It wasn't supposed to. Peace!**


	3. Betrayal, And The Start

**WARNING: dark chapters throughout the rest of the book.**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

_A week later..._

Barriss betrayed me. A few days after I had asked her to research all of the Clones that had been recorded in the Archais, **(Not spelled correctly, if anyone can tell me how to spell that, it would be useful)** she had lied and said that I had been crazy, and deranged. My best friend. Gone. Like my whole life. The world means nothing to me now. After loosing my status as Padawan, loosing my Master's trust, my best friend betraying me, my mother's suicide, and my father's murder, my life means nothing to me. If I died, I'd be able to join my Mom and Dad again.

I hopped into the Refresher to take a shower. I let the warm water run down my body. I looked around, and something shiny caught my eye. A razor. I looked at it, then picked it up. The pain would be fine by me. Since my arms were already bare, I would have no trouble. I brought the razor down on my red-orange skin, and applied enough pressure to break the skin, and cause blood to well up. The pain doesn't bother me. It never has.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. Um...Peace!**


	4. Facing Them

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I wasn't mad at her. Really. Maybe confused though. Why did she kill all of the Clone Troopers? Maybe they went haywire and attacked her? Shaak had told the Jedi Consul about the Clone Trooper Fives, so I wouldn't be surprised if those Clones had gone wacko too. I haven't seen Ahsoka lately. I hope she's okay. Maybe later on today I'll drop in and see how she's doing.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

A week has passed since I had started cutting. It felt good. All the pain of losing the ones I had once loved vanished after the first slice. But one was never enough to block out my pain. I always did at least ten before stopping. The only thing the cutting can't help, is the nightmares.

_"I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed at Obi Wan. Anakin was lying on the ground, an arm missing, and both legs lost. Obi Wan turned around. "You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to bring peace to the Jedi, not destroy them!" Anakin glared at his framer Master with hate in his now yellow eyes. "You were my brother...I loved you." Obi Wan's voice cracked. He started to walk away, picking up Anakin's blue Lightsaber on the way, leaving his former Apprentice to die._

I woke with a start. I had that dream a lot now. Almost twice a week. If it wasn't that one, it showed me a man clad in black armor, torturing a young woman, or fighting with a young man. I sat up, still in bed, and put my head in my hands. My gloves were on, in case someone visited me during the night. Not that that'd even happen, everyone hates me now. My Master, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, even Obi Wan. I havn't left my room for a week. Not even to go eat in the Mess. I sighed. I had to eat. How could I not? I got up from my cozy bed, and threw my boots on. After buckling up all of the straps and stuff, I looked at the door. _Do I really have to eat?_ I thought._ Yes. Now get your cowardly ass out there!_ I hate mind battles.

The Mess is where all the Clones and Jedi eat. While walking, I saw a group of Padawans, all older than me by a few years. "Hi," I greeted. The oldest Padawan, Altec, glared at me. I saw a younger Padawan, Harmony give Altec a sharp glare. Harmony was Shaak Ti's Padawan, so she had a soft spot for Togruta's. "Hey Ahsoka." She greeted. Like me, Harmony started her Padawan training early. I smiled at her. "Are you going to the Mess?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah."

"Can I come?" She asked. I looked at her shocked. "Um, yeah. If you want." Harmony gave a little bounce. I held back a laugh. As we walked the rest of the way, I saw other Padawans glaring at me. I wanted to apologize for killing the Clones, but I couldn't. **(The Clones Ahsoka killed were all friends with the Padawans)** I was too scared.

When we arrived at the Mess hall, every Clone looked at me. _Show no fear._ I told myself. I threw on my old confident look, and walked in. The Clone serving food looked at me in surprise._ I know you hate me. Stop looking so surprised that I have to eat._ After getting our food, Harmony and I sat down next to Rex, who was all alone.

"Hi Rex." I said. Rex nodded to Harmony and me. "Hey kid." I looked at him hopefully. "So...how are you?" Rex nodded. "Good. Look, kid. I know you think that everyone here hates you," He started. "But that's not true. The reason they keep staring at you is because you've gotten too skinny." I stared at him in shock. "What?" I asked. Rex looked at me in surprise. "You mean you haven't noticed? Kid, you look like you're anorexic!" I looked at my feet.

"Well, what do you expect? I haven't been outside of my room since...since the mission." Rex gave me a pitying look. "Um...I think this is my Que to leave. By Ahsoka. Rex." Harmony got up and left. I waved. "Look," My attention was drawn back to Rex. "My brothers are worried about you." A spark of anger coursed through me. "Then why didn't they ask themselves!?" I practically screamed at him. Rex was about to speak, but I cut him off. "They don't care. Nobody does. Stop pretending that they do." I growled. I left the Mess, leaving my food untouched.

* * *

**Longer than most chapters. I'm so proud! **

**-Hayden**


	5. What?

**Obi Wan's P.O.V.**

I was talking to Plo Koon when someone ran past us. I looked behind me, and saw Ahsoka. I gave Plo Koon a look, and he understood.

We walked to Ahsoka's quarters. The door was locked, and I could hear quiet sobbing from the other side of the door. She must've read the notice that we had put on all of the Padawan's doors. After Barriss's betrayal, all Padawan's and Master's must share a dorm. Master Yoda didn't want anything like that to happen again.

I gently knocked on the door. The crying stopped, and the door opened. Ahsoka probably used the Force to open it. I saw Ahsoka sitting in the corner, her head in her arms.

"Ahsoka?" I gently called. Plo Koon had remained silent, but I could see sorrow in his eyes. My guess is that he was scared of his voice cracking. He wanted to remain strong for her.

Ahsoka raised her head, and looked at us.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Okay, that sounded stupid even to me. Of course she wasn't okay. If she were okay, she wouldn't be crying. Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I frowned.

"Ahsoka," I started. "If you were okay, you wouldn't be crying." I stated. "Master Plo Koon, will you please get Ahsoka something to eat?" Plo Koon nodded, then left the room, leaving only Ahsoka and me. I walked over to the small togruta girl. I slowly knelt down, and put my hand on her slightly trembling shoulder. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I gently asked her. Ahsoka looked up at me with watery eyes. "Why am I such a screw up?" She asked. "Everything I touch, just gets ruined." I stared at her in shock. "Ahsoka, you're not a screw up." I told her. Ahsoka lowered her head.

"Lies..." I heard her mutter. Why would she think that I was lying? I decided to drop it, and change the subject. "So... Harmony really seems to look up to you." I noted. It was true. I've seen the girl looking at Ahsoka like she was a famous Jedi. I guess it's because they were both made Padawans young. Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah."

The door started to open, and I saw Plo Koon with a tray full of food. He walked in, and placed the tray on Ahsoka's table where she drew out battle plans. "Thanks." Ahsoka said. Plo Koon nodded. "Anytime Lil 'Soka." A small smile appeared on Ahsoka's face at being calied 'Lil 'Soka'. I whispered to Plo, "we'd better give her some space." Plo Koon nodded, then We both left Ahsoka's room. "Don't worry." I told him. "In time, she will be the same old Ahsoka Tano." I added under my breath; "I hope."


	6. An Accident

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

After Plo Koon and Obi Wan left, I got up and walked over t**o** my table. Plo Koon had gotten me a sandwich, some blue milk, and a dragon fruit. I picked up the dragon fruit and started to peel it. After peeling it, I started to eat it. **(A/N I've never had a dragon fruit, so i'm guessing)** After eating it, I went back to sleep.

_"Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take Padme Amidala as your lawfully wedded wife?" Anakin nodded. "I do." The man turned to Padme. "Do you, Padme Amidala, take Anakin Skywalker as your lawfully wedded husband?" Padme smiled. "I do." The man turned to the both of them. "Then, by the power invested by me, you may kiss the bride. Anakin looked down at his new wife. He held her hands in both of his, his mechanical one shining in the sunlight. Padme leaned in, and so did Anakin. Their lips touched. C3-PO turned and looked at me. "Wake up."_

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Shaak Ti looking down at me. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You were groaning in your sleep." she told me. I nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Um..." I started as Shaak started to walk away. "Is it possible to see all of the marriage records in the Arcais?" I asked. Shaak's eyed widened. "Yes...," She started cautiously. Why?" I shrugged. "Just curious."

* * *

The next morning, I walked down to the Arcais. I sat in a chair, and started to look through all of the marriages that had ever happened.

I found my parents, Harmony's parents marriage, and a thousand others, but not Anakins. What should I expect? I thought. He probably erased every thought on it. For all I know, it may not have even happened. I looked at divorces. I found my parents'. A single tear escaped my eyes. I quickly brushed it away, cause I sensed someone's presence.

I looked up, and saw Altec. I inwardly groaned. "Hey, bitch." He looked at my parent's divorce. Damn! I forgot to close the window! I quickly closed it. "So, still mulling over your parents? I bet they were poor." His friends laughed. Anger sparked inside of me. "My parents were not poor!" I shouted. Altec just laughed. "Yeah right. I bet your mum worked as a stripper." More laughter. I glared at him. "Shut up." I said. Altec looked at me in surprise. "Hey look guys, the little slut here has guts!" His friends laughed some more. I had had enough. Without meaning to, I used the force to throw them into the walls. Bookshelves fell on them, spilling books and trapping a few Padawans under an avalanche.

I stared in shock at what I had done. I ran over to them. Altec started to get up. "I'm so sorry-" He cut me off by slapping me across the face. I held my hand to my face, and ran off to my room. I closed the door, and locked it. I looked at my MP3 player, and turned it on.

My MP3 player had a mood thingy on it, and whatever the mood, it played the correct song. Right now it was playing 'Are You Happy Now?' by Meg and Lizard. **(Bad pun, I know)** I sat down, and grabbed a knife.

_"She stood out in the crowd._

_Was a little too loud,_

_But that's why we loved her._

_She's not like other girls,_

_She could've concurred the world,_

_Until you broke her._

_Down._

_Are you happy now?_

_That she's on the ground._

_And do you realize the words you say make bruises that won't fade away?_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought her down?_

_And she's thinking that she won't fit in cuz you said something's wrong with her,_

_Are you happy now?_

_He liked science not sports,_

_He knew what he stood for,_

_He's not like you._

_You don't like that._

_Fifteen years down the road,_

_He could be everything you won't._

_But right now you're breaking him,_

_Down._

_Are you happy now?_

_That he's on the ground._

_And do you realize the words you say make bruises that won't fade away?_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought him down?_

_And he's thinking that he won't fit in cuz you said something's wrong with him,_

_Are you happy now?_

_Well I heard that it was done to you,_

_Is that why you do what you do?_

_Well that's no excuse!_

_No!_

_And if it felt like hell to you,_

_Then why'd you want to put them through,_

_What hurt you?_

_Are you happy now?_

_That they're on the ground._

_And do you realize the words you say make bruises that won't fade away?_

_Are you happy now?_

_That you've brought them down?_

_And they're thinking that they won't fit in cuz you said something's wrong with them,_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?"_

As I listened to the music, I cut.

* * *

**Don't cut!**


	7. Meeting

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

_"Are you happy now?"_

* * *

That was all I could think about. I was standing outside of Ahsoka's door with my ear pressed against it. I could hear crying. I felt bad, maybe I should go in and talk to her. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I tried to use the force, but it was no use. Man she's good.

_Half A Month Later...**S-t-a-r W-a-r-s I-s ****A-w-e-s-o-m-e**..._

Everyone had moved into the new rooms now. I was bringing some of my stuff into the dorm thingy that I now shared with Ahsoka. As I was walking down the halls, I spotted Ahsoka and Harmony talking together. They were both holding boxes, and walking my way. I guess Harmony offered to help Ahsoka. That was nice of her. Ahsoka turned her face, and I saw a bruise on her cheek. I gasped. Ahsoka looked at me, and I pretended to drop something heavy on my foot. Ow!

I limped into the dorm room, and walked, no, hobbled, to my bed. I set my boxes down at the foot of it, then plopped onto my bed. _Oh my foot_. After it stopped throbbing, I unpacked the boxes. I had a trunk at the base of my bed, (By the end? I have no idea what it's called. Hey, don't judge me, I'm busy fighting a war! I don't have time for academics!) and a table on the right side of my bead, by the head. The table had a lamp and three drawers. Cool! I placed my lightsaber on the table. Temporarily of course.

_A Week Later...**S-t-a-r W-a-r-s I-s S-t-i-l-l I-s** **A-w-e-s-o-m-e**_...

It wasn't temporary. I ended up keeping it there since it was easy to get during the night. I don't see Ahsoka that much, only glimpses. At night when I come in from missions, I can hear her crying. I want to help her, but I have no idea how to. The Jedi Counsel had asked me to take Ahsoka to a meeting that day. I walked up to her door, and knocked.

"Ahsoka?" I gently called. "Yeah?" Ahsoka asked.

Wow, I had never gotten a response before. I hope she's okay.

"The Jedi Counsel would like to talk to you." I told her. "Oh, okay, I'm coming." I stepped back, and sat on the couch.

Oh yeah, I never gave a proper description. Well, there's a couch on the left, a flat screen TV on the right, (under my request of course) a few plants, a table, and a few light fixtures. When Ahsoka came out, she looked at me, and then away. I got up, and opened the door. Ahsoka walked out, and I followed. After locking the door, making sure I had my lightsaber, (Hey, your lightsaber is your life!) we left to meet up with the other Jedi.

_Still That Day...**S-t-a-r W-a-r-s W-i-l-l- N-e-v-e-r B-e L-a-m-e**..._

When all the Jedi were there, (Some by holograms) the meeting started. "Padawan Tano, Anakin Skywalker." Mace Windu greeted. I nodded to him, and then to the other Jedi. Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Yoda, Obi Wan, and Mace Windu were the only ones here in person. All the others were here by hologram.

After the normal stuff, (How the war's going, drone, drone, drone...) Yoda started to speak. "Ahsoka," He started. "Complaints, the other Padawans have about you." I looked at Yoda in disbelief.

What? Ahsoka was so sweet, kind, cute. Wait, forget that last one. Who would have a complaint about her? "What?" Ahsoka asked. "Altec." Yoda called. I turned and saw Altec and a few of his friends. "Tell us what happened." Mace Windu told them. Altec nodded. "Well, my friends and I were in the Archais, just minding our own business, when Ahsoka used the force to slam us into the wall!" Ahsoka frowned.

So did Obi Wan and Plo Koon. Shaak Ti just looked surprised. "But it didn't happen that way!" Ahsoka protested. Yoda and Mace turned to her. "Explain then, you will." Yoda told her. Ahsoka took a deep breath, then spoke. "Okay, well, I was in the Archais looking at my parents divorce papers when they showed up." When Ahsoka said 'they', she pointed to Altec and his friends.

"They started to make fun of my parents, and said that they were poor, and that my mom worked as a stripper. Which she did not!" She added when the Padawans snickered. "Yes, I threw them into the wall with the force, but it was an accident. I never meant to do that." She finished. I looked at Ahsoka and smiled. "Well said." I whispered to her while Yoda and Mace Windu started to talk. Ahsoka looked at me. "Thanks." She said, but her voice was cold.

"Video footage, we have." Yoda said, bringing back my attention. "Master Windu, get it, will you?" Mace nodded. He walked off, leaving the other Jedi and Padawans. "Go, you can." Yoda said to the Padawans. "Be called back, you will." The group of Padawans nodded, then left. "Padawan Tano, if lying you are, forever suspended from the Order, you will be." Ahsoka nodded. "Yes Master."

_After The Video Was Played...**I'm Running Out Of Things To Say**..._

"Wow..." Shaak said. I looked at Ahsoka, who was looking at her feet. "You were right." Mace Windu said. I wanted to shout out, _'Of course she was right you dumb-ass!' _but I figured that it would sound rude. "You may now leave, while we deal with the other Padawans." Ahsoka nodded, and began to turn around. "Also," Mace added. "One month has been taken off." Ahsoka turned, and beamed. "Thank you so much Masters."

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I am so happy! For the first time in weeks, I smiled a genuine smile. As I walked out, I ran into Harmony. "How did it go? Are you cleared? I listened. Sorry!" I laughed at her.

Harmony was sweet and all, but sorta erm..._different. _In a good way that is. I told her about what happened, and she frowned. "You never told me that happened. I could have helped." I smiled. "I know, but, I didn't want you to get in trouble." Harmony nodded. She was such a great friend. "So..., are you still gonna, you know, _cut_?" She whispered the last part. I frowned. "I don't really know. It depends on how the bullying goes."

If you haven't already noticed, I get bullied. I hate it, but hey, what can you do? It's part of life.

"Hey, wanna grab something to eat at the Mess?" I asked Harmony. She shook her head. "Sorry, but I already ate." I nodded. "It's okay. See you later." Harmony waved as she left. I walked into the Mess, and saw Rex. After getting a tray of food, I sat down next to him. "Hey...um, listen, sorry about the other day." I told him. Rex looked up, and smiled. "It's okay, I get it, you were sad." I nodded. That was only _part _of the reason I flipped.

I had eaten my lunch, and talked with Rex. I had a good time. That is, until I came to my room. The window had been smashed oped, and on my bed, there was a note that read: _**If you don't leave The Order, I'll kill everyone you love. You have three days, and I'll know when you leave.**_

_**-An Old Friend**_

_An old friend? Barriss! _I dropped the note, and sat down on my bed. I knew Barriss, she would kill everyone I cared for. I looked down at the note and realized something. The note had been written in blue blood. The blood of my mother.

* * *

**Ooh..., 1,353 words! That's got to be a new record for me! Let me get a round of applause. *Crowd Claps Loudly* I love clap signs. Also 'If you're happy and you know it slap your friends' signs. Ahh...life. So funny.**

**Now, a shout out to all those fans.**

**Delaneyandherstories **  
**Shiranai Atsune **  
**ShyMaryButterfly **  
**haon123**

**Thanks to all the above for following!**

* * *

**Delaneyandherstories**  
**RAD092515 **  
**haon123**

**Thanks for favoring!**

* * *

**ShyMaryButterfly: damn**

**Reply to ****ShyMaryButterfly: Damn what?**

**Delaneyandherstories: I. Am. Amazed. I NEED MORE! THIS IS AMAZING, PLZ WRITE MORE!**

**Reply to Delaneyandherstories: Aww, thanks! And I will write more!**

**J chix: Nice I hope to see more**

**Reply to J chix: Oh you will... ;)**

**carvell: A little short but a good start.**

**Reply to carvell: I know it was short. I uploaded it on my phone. Gimme a break! Oh, and thanks. I know it was a good start. Haha, just kidding. Maybe... :A**

* * *

**Did you know that when you do this, :A, it looks like laughter?**

**-Hayden**


	8. Where Is She?

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Barriss, the person who I used to be best friends with, wanted me to leave the Jedi Order. My life, my friends, and my family. Sure, they didn't treat me like family right now. But to me, we're like one big family. Yoda is the dad, and everyone else are the kids, grand kids, etc.

I stared at the note again, and crumpled it up. I tossed it under my bed. **(A/N You may wanna remember that part)** I was torn between going, and staying. I walked out of my room to go and find Harmony. She would know what to do.

**Harmony's P.O.V.**

I was surprised to find Ahsoka asking me for advice.

After she told me what happened, I was surprised. I know that Barriss thought that the Jedi Order was just a piece of, excuse me for my french, shit, but to others, it was their lives. Just look at Anakin and Obi Wan. They loved the ways of the Jedi. You could have a relationship, **(In this AU, the Jedi can fall in love. It just makes my life easier to write the story this way)** go on awesome missions, get killed, what more could you possibly want? (Hint the sarcasm on the last one)

Anyway, Barriss is such a bitch. I can't believe she would do that. She and Ahsoka used to be friends! Ahsoka paced inside my room.

"Should I leave?" She asked me. I looked at her in shock. "Are you flippin' crazy!?" I yelled. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you go, and get killed!" Ahsoka gave me a look. "Who said anything about death?" She asked. Hmmmm...Good point. But um, you may run into Count Dooku?" I said. I have a feeling it came out as more of a question though. "Yeah, you have a point. But I think I can take him with some backup." I nodded. I think she could too. "Listen," I looked at Ahsoka since her voice was dead serious. "If I leave, tell Anakin not to come looking for me, cause if I know him, which I do, he'll look, and that'll lead to trouble." I looked at her. "Wait, so you're seriously thinking of leaving?" Ahsoka nodded. "I'm sorry Harmony, but if I lost anymore people that I loved, I'd be even more broken **(1 Anyone guess?)** than I already am." I nodded.

Ahsoka had told me a while ago that after her parents had gotten a divorce, her mother had committed suicide out of depression, and that her father had been murdered. My parents had both ditched me after I was born, since I wasn't a boy like they had hoped. Talk about bad parenting.

"So, is that a yes?" Ahsoka asked me. I nodded. "Yes." Ahsoka gave me a sad smile. "Don't tell anyone, no matter what." I ran over, and gave her a hug. "I promise."

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

This was it. After a day of planing, I was ready. I had gotten another note from Barriss. It read: _**I know that you told your new 'best friend'. You have already replaced me. Now, you only have today. And yes, I did convince your mother to commit suicide.**_

_**-Barriss**_

I knew it! That back-stabbing, condescending, soul hating, pain-in-the-ass bitch! I threw the second note on the floor. I was done. I'm leaving. I _was_ going to kill myself, but now, I was going to go and find Barriss. I wanted revenge.

I ran to Harmony's room, and knocked on the door. Shaak Ti answered. She smiled at me. "Hello Ahsoka, what can I do for you?" She asked. "Is Harmony here?"I asked. Shaak Ti shook her head. "Oh, well, can you give her this note?" I handed Shaak Ti a note, and she nodded. "Of course."

"Bye Shaak."

"Bye Ahsoka." I waved as I left. If only she knew that this would be the last goodbye.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

_If only she knew that this would be the last goodbye._ I read through the force. _Ahsoka_. What did she mean? Is she leaving? Nah, she probably just um, uh..., okay I got nothing. I'm coming Ahsoka!

I ran out of my room, and into Ahsoka's. I investigated a bit, but found nothing. I opened the bathroom door, and looked around a bit. What I found was horrible though. A bloody knife.

Did Ahsoka kill someone? No. She's too sweet. She would never hurt someone innocent. Also she's only sixteen. **(Anakin's twenty five. I know, he's old, but he'd be around there, so deal with it)** You have to be twenty to have a killing permit. I looked around some more. I looked under her bed, and found two crumpled up pieces of paper. I unfolded them and read them.

The first one read:

_**If you don't leave The Order, I'll kill everyone you love. You have three days, and I'll know when you leave.**_

_**-An Old Friend**_

An old friend? Could that be Barriss?

I read the second letter.

_**I know that you told your new 'best friend'. You have already replaced me. Now, you only have today. And yes, I did convince your mother to commit suicide.**_

I did a double take. Ahsoka's mother committed suicide? Wait, screw that, _Ahsoka's missing. Barriss_. So many thought whirled through my mind. It took a while before realization dawned on me. Ahsoka's going to commit suicide!

I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I hope that I wasn't too late. I ran into the building, and looked for Ahsoka. She was nowhere to be seen. Had someone already found her body? I hope not. I ran out of there, and ran to Obi Wan's room. He would know what to do.

**Obi Wan's P.O.V.**

I have no idea what to do. Harmony had visited me earlier, and gave me the letter. It was hers, but Ahsoka had written down to tell me. What do I do? Tell Anakin? No. The note said to not tell Anakin anything. Wait, let me show you Ahsoka's note.

_**Dear Harmony,**_

_**I'm so sorry, but I'm leaving. I need to find Barriss. You were my best friend, and you were always there for me. I appreciate it so much. Even in my 'darkest times', you always cheered me up. You know what I mean. I left you a gift in my room. It's in the bathroom. Well, technically it's not a gift, but you'll know what to do with it when the time is right. Replace the real one with a fake one. That way, only you know what it will do. Tell Obi Wan everything except about you know what. I trust you with my life, and I hope you don't let me down.**_

_**Thanks for everything,**_

_**Ahsoka.**_

That was the note. I have no idea what some of that meant. I had asked Harmony, but she wouldn't tell me. She was a really good friend. I'm so sad that Ahsoka left. She was like a daughter to me. I know that Anakin loved her. No one else knows this though. I'm the only one he's ever told. I feel so trusted.

I heard my door open, and saw Anakin. "Ahsoka's missing!" He shouted. I gave him a sad look, and handed him the note. I know that Ahsoka said not to, but seeing the look on his face made me. Blame the face!

After reading it, he looked at me with a confused expression. Did I look like that after reading the note? Probably. How embarrassing. Off topic aren't I?

After one long hour of Anakin crying, breaking things, apologizing for killing my pet fish, and then him getting me a new pet fish, he finally felt better. "Here you go, Goldie." I put my new fish in my old fishes bowl. Sun, my old fish, had been old anyway, so I'm fine now. Goldie was a female goldfish, who was only a month old. She was so tiny! Her coloring was gold, and getting off track again aren't I?

Anakin started to pace. I watched him move back and forth. "Anakin, calm down, Ahsoka is a strong girl. She can handle herself." I tried to reassure him. I was also trying to reassure myself too. I would never forgive myself if Ahsoka died, and it was my fault. I think that Anakin feels the same. Or at least he should.

"I've got it!" Anakin shouted, making me jump. "I'm going to go after her."

* * *

**Good news guys! I got a new fish! Her name is Shimmer. She's a baby betta, and she's so tiny! Her coloring is sorta clearish, pink, and silver. Pink body, Silver on her belly, and clearish fins. She is so cute. The downside is that my cats want to eat her. YIKES! Get away from her, Lavender! Sorry, cat attack.**

**Anyway, who can't wait for the next Heroes of Olympus book to come out? I'm thinking of doing a fanfic for Leo and Piper. Sorry Jason and Piper shippers. I just think that Liper rules! Boyah!**

**BTW, J.K. Rowling has finally made another Harry Potter book! Yay! Haven't read it yet, so anyone who has, PM me, and tell me all the details! I NEED MORE! Also, who hates Ron and Hermione as a couple? If you had seen the movies, you'd totally understand that Harry and Hermione rule. Am I right? Don't answer that. I'm always right.**

**How to train your dragon fans, guess what? There's going to be a third! Awesome right?**

**Did you know that sometimes goldfish can live up to sixty years? That's pretty wicked.**

**-Hayden**


	9. Search

**WARNING: Lots of song lyrics ahead. Must read, since it's a very important piece to my story.**

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

After running out of Obi Wan's room, I ran into mine, grabbed the keys to _The Twilight_, and grabbed my boots. (I already had my lightsaber) On the way down the steps, I tried to pull my boots on, but failed, and did a face plant. Ouch. I got up, and ran to my ship, rubbing my nose. I could hear Obi Wan behind me, telling me that it was a big galaxy out there, and I probably won't find her. He was forgetting though, that I was very Force sensitive. In fact, I could already sense Ahsoka's presence on the planet Teth.

After getting in _The Twilight_ and starting it up, getting it into hyperspace, I got out my MP3 player that Ahsoka gave me last Christmas. **(1 How many famous singers sang that?)** My MP3 was like Ahsoka's, and it played a song to match my mood. I turned it on, and it started to play the song, 'Won't Go Home Without You', by Maroon 5. Perfect.

_"I asked her to stay,_

_but she wouldn't listen._

_She left before I had the chance to say,_

_Oh._

_The words that would mend,_

_the things that were broken._

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away._

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep,_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night,_

_I won't go home without you._

_The taste of your breath,_

_I'll never get over,_

_The noises that she made kept me awake._

_Oh._

_The weight of things,_

_that remained unspoken._

_Built up so much it crushed us everyday._

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep,_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that;_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right._

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you._

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night,_

_I won't go home without you._

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown,_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go,_

_I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh..._

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

_It's not over tonight,_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right,_

_I may not make it through the night,_

_I won't go home without you._

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you_

_And I won't go home without you"_

By the time the song had finished, I was out of hyperspace. As I thought about it, that song was perfect for this situation. If only the song didn't mean, 'Oh, someone broke up with me, and now I won't go home without them.' I remember hearing Ahsoka cry at night. I never realized it, but I think I know why she left besides of Barriss. She got bullied, and it was probably too much for her to handle.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I walked through a jungle, and brought out my MP3. I had my ear buds with me, so I popped them in. I listened to the song 'Maps' as I searched for Barriss.

_"I miss the taste of a sweeter life._

_I miss the conversation._

_I'm searching for a song tonight._

_I'm changing all of the stations._

_I like to think that we had it all._

_We drew a map to a better place._

_But on that road I took a fall,_

_Oh baby why did you run away?_

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest times._

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest night._

_But I wonder where were you,_

_When I was at my worst,_

_Down on my knees,_

_And you said you had my back,_

_So I wonder where were you,_

_When all the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following the map that leads to you,_

_The map that leads to you,_

_Ain't nothing I can do._

_The map that leads to you._

_Following, following, following to you._

_The map that leads to you,_

_Ain't nothing I can do,_

_The map that leads to you,_

_Following, following, following_

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night._

_Hard to resist temptation._

_'Cause something strange has come over me,_

_And now I can't get over you._

_No, I just can't get over you._

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest times._

_I was there for you_

_In your darkest night._

_But I wonder where were you,_

_When I was at my worst,_

_Down on my knees,_

_And you said you had my back._

_So I wonder where were you,_

_When all the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following the map that leads to you._

_The map that leads to you,_

_Ain't nothing I can do,_

_The map that leads to you._

_Following, following, following to you._

_The map that leads to you,_

_Ain't nothing I can do,_

_The map that leads to you,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, oh,_

_Oh, I was there for you_

_Oh, in your darkest time_

_Oh, I was there for you_

_Oh, in your darkest night_

_Oh, I was there for you_

_Oh, in your darkest time_

_Oh, I was there for you_

_Oh, in your darkest night_

_But I wonder where were you,_

_When I was at my worst,_

_Down on my knees,_

_And you said you had my back,_

_So I wonder where were you,_

_When all the roads you took came back to me._

_So I'm following the map that leads to you._

_The map that leads to you,_

_Ain't nothing I can do,_

_The map that leads to you,_

_Following, following, following to you,_

_The map that leads to you,_

_Ain't nothing I can do,_

_The map that leads to you,_

_Following, following, following."_

At the end of the song, I had found tracks in the dirt.

I followed them, and found a little hut. The hut was made out of sticks, twigs, grass, dry grass, clay, and rocks. Apparently, someone lived here. I cautiously walked in. I saw a hooded figure sitting by a fire. "Hello?" I called. I figure looked up. I couldn't see the face very well, and that immediately put me on guard. "Sit, sit." The person was apparently a woman. She had a croaky voice that sounded like gravel. I cautiously sat down on a cushion. The woman handed me a bowl of soup. Odd. I pretended to drink it, but secretly, I was using the Force to make the soup disappear. "So," The woman started. "Why are you here?" I didn't answer. "Looking for someone?" She asked.

I started to get suspicious. Er..., even more suspicious. I was aware of my MP3 still playing music, but I wasn't listening. I think that the song playing was 'Show Me What I'm Looking For' by Carolina Liar.

_"Wait, I'm wrong_  
_Should have done better than this_  
_Please, I'll be strong_  
_I'm finding it hard to resist_  
_So show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, _

_I'm lost_  
_Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Save me from being confused_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for, _

_oh, Lord_

_Don't let go_  
_I've wanted this far too long_  
_Mistakes become regrets_  
_I've learned to love abuse_  
_Please show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, _

_I'm lost_  
_Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Save me from being confused_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for, _

_oh, lord_

_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, _

_I'm lost_  
_Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Just save me from being confused_  
_Wait, I'm wrong_  
_I can't do better than this_  
_I'll pay any cost_  
_Save me from being confused_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for_  
_Show me what I'm looking for, _

_oh, Lord"_

"Perhaps..." I looked up at the woman who was now standing. "An enemy?" The woman put back her veil, revealing the one and only backstabbing, bitchy, ass-hole, bullshit filled Barriss.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the cursing at the end, all the songs, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. Next chapter will be a battle scene. I think...**

**Peace, Love, and Death!**

**-Hayden**


	10. Fight

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I drew my lightsaber.** (A/N, Ahsoka's outfit was the one through seasons 1-3)** Barriss drew a red one. "You joined the Dark Side?!" I gasped. Barriss smiled. "Well of course, the Jedi are weak, and the Separatists are strong!" I glared at her, then charged. I heard the song, 'Just Dance' by Lady GaGa on my MP3. The perfect song for now.

_"A RedOne"_

I stabbed at Barris, but she blocked it.

_"(Konvict)"_

She stabbed at me, and our lightsabers locked.

_"(GaGa)_

_oh-oh, eh"_

We unlocked, and started to fight some more.

_"I've had a little bit too much, much"_

I swiped at her legs, but she jumped behind me.

_"(Oh, oh, oh)"_

I spun around, and faced her.

_"All of the people start to rush,"_

I rushed at her. Talk about timing.

_"(start to rush by)"_

She dodged me. Dang.

_"How does he twist the dance?_

_Can't find a drink, oh man"_

She swung her legs at mine, but I jumped over them, and her.

_"Where are my keys?_

_I lost my phone,"_

I jabbed at her, attack after attack, until she broke the chain by stabbing me in the leg.

_"pho-o-o-one"_

I fell to the ground, while crying out in pain.

_"What's, go-ing on on the floor?"_

Ignoring the pain, I got up and continued fighting.

_"I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore"_

I continued throwing blows at her, but this time at her head.

_"Keep, it cool, what's the name of this club?"_

She blocked eatch attack, and returned it with a bunch more.

_"I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright"_

She somehow managed to cut through my defenses, and slashed my leg. Luckily, I still had it. Not to mention, OW!

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

I got up, and slached at Barriss's arm.

_"da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance,"_

She screamed in pain. Did I do that when she hurt me?

_"(spin that record babe)_

_da da doo-doo-mmm"_

I saw my oppertunity, and kicked her in the chest, sending her into the hut.

_"just dance,"_

I ran after her.

_"gonna be okay,"_

I saw her getting up, a smile on her face.

_"d-d-d-dance Dance, dance,"_

"Well, you've gotten better." She said.

_"just, j-j-just dance"_

"I have a good Master." I boasted.

_"Wish I could shut my playboy mouth,_

_(oh oh oh-oh)"_

I glared at Barriss, before running towards her, and stabbing her in the eye with a knife I had found earlier.

_"How'd I turn my shirt inside out?"_

"Ahhhhh! My eye!" Barriss screamed.

_"(Inside outright)_

_Control your poison babe,"_

Barriss got up, holding her eye.

_"roses have thorns they say"_

"Grrr...I'll get you!" She yelled.

_"And we're all getting hosed tonight,"_

"Good luck with that." I said.

_"(oh oh oh-oh)_

_What's, going on on the floor?"_

Barriss stalked towards me. Now that I had the chance, I noticed that she was much taller and buffer than me. Shit.

_"I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore"_

I backed up when Barriss grabbed the blaster. Double shit.

_"Keep, it cool, what's the name of this club?"_

She fired at me, and I took cover outside.

_"I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright"_

My shoulder got hit. Yeouch.

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

I held my arm, and deflected the rest of the blasters with my lightsaber.

_"da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance,"_

I got up, and ran over to Barriss.

_"(spin that record babe)_

_da da doo-doo-mmm"_

I cut off the end of her blaster.

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

I also punched her in the face.

_"d-d-d-dance Dance, dance,"_

"Oi! You bastard!" She yelled.

_"just, j-j-just"_

"You bitch! You will never out curse me." I smirked.

_**(Colby O'Donis)**_

_"When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog"_

"All thanks to Anakin." I smiled sweetly.

_"Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw"_

"Humph." Barriss charged at me.

_"And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car"_

I blocked, and cut off her hand.

_"I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah"_

"You fuckin' fat, ass!"

_"Shorty I can see that you got so much energy"_

That really hurt. A few tears appeared. I had been told I was fat, so that's why I'm anorexic.

_"The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round"_

"Aww, the baby's crying." Barriss pretended to sympathetic.

_"And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me"_

I glared at her, and made an attempt to slash her face with my lightsaber.

_"In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down"_

It worked. She screamed in pain. She clutched her face.

_**(End)**_

_"And dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

Barriss growled, and cursed. If I told you which ones, you'd kill me.

_"da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance,"_

She charged, kicked me in the head, then slashed my stomach.

_"(spin that record babe)_

_da da doo-doo-mmm"_

I fell to the ground.

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

I was still alive!

_"da da doo-doo-mmm"_

Ooh, being alive hurts.

_"Just dance,"_

Really hurts.

_"(spin that record babe)_

_da da doo-doo-mmm"_

I hobbled up.

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

"Haha! You're actually gonna fight me?" Barriss asked.

_"d-d-d-dance Dance, dance,"_

"Don't you see?" Barriss started.

_"just, j-j-just dance"_

"You've already lost."

_"(Woo!)_

_Let's go!"_

"No." I said, panting, and clutching my side.

_"Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic,_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic"_

"That's where you're wrong, Barriss."

_"Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint electronic"_

"I will always be here."

_"Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint electronic"_

"You may not see me, but I'll be in others' hearts'."

_"Go!"_

"Ha! Yeah right!" Barriss scoffed.

_"Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle"_

"It's true Barriss."

_"I got it, just stay close enough to get it"_

"You just don't want it to be!"

_"Don't slow!"_

"Whatever, bitch!"

_"Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it"_

I panted, my wounds hurting.

_"Spend the lasto"_

I took a step forward.

_"(I got it)_

_In your pocko"_

"You aren't even strong enough to stand!" Barriss smiled, hoping to intimidate me.

_"(I got it)"_

It wasn't working.

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

That's it. Everything will be okay if I kill Barriss.

_"da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance,"_

"I know what you're thinking, and good luck."

_"(spin that record babe)_

_da da doo-doo-mmm"_

I swayed to the music. Or at least I hope it was because of the music.

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

Moving to the beat, I walked over to her.

_"da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance,"_

She put her lightsaber up.

_"(spin that record babe)_

_da da doo-doo-mmm"_

I brought it down.

_"Just dance,_

_gonna be okay,"_

"No!"

_"d-d-d-dance"_

"Aaaarrrrrgggggggggggg!" I shouted.

_"Dance,"_

"Aaaahhh!" Barriss screamed.

_"dance,"_

"Finally. All the pain you caused..., It's done."

_"just, j-j-just dance"_

I looked down at Barriss's slain body. I cut her in half from head to toe.

The world started to get dark. I stumbled. The last thing I remember is hearing Anakin's voice call my name. What? Then I blacked out.

* * *

**U like? BTW, Ahsoka's wounds are like Obi Wan's from, AotC. *Sighs***

**I spent like, an hour writing this. Now I'm tired. The last few chapters I'll try to upload tomorrow. Peace!**

**-Hayden**


	11. I'm So Sorry

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

After seeing Ahsoka pass out, I was freaked. I walked, no- ran, towards her.

After looking around, I saw that she and Barriss must've had a fight. I saw Barriss, slain on the ground. She looked bad. Her eye had been slashed, and her face had a lots of cuts on them. I looked over, and saw Ahsoka.

"Eek!" I heard a voice say. "She's shot!" I turned and saw a man. "Hello, I'm Lux Bontari." I nodded to Lux. "Help me with her." I ordered. Lux nodded. I gently knelt beside Ahsoka, and cradled her head to my chest. **(A/N, *Pukes* Sorry 'bout that. I hate romance-y stuff)** What have I done?

After getting her aboard The Twilight, I told Lux to fly it back to Coruscant. I walked to the back of my ship where Ahsoka was resting. She looked so peaceful. I looked at her closely, inspecting for wounds. She had a lightsaber slash on her stomach, and leg. Those would easily be healed. She also had a hole in her leg. I saw her wrists, and saw that blood was seeping through her gloves. Uh-oh. Lightsaber wounds don't bleed. I'd better see what's wrong.

I took off a glove. I gasped at what I saw.

Several little cuts ran down her arm where the glove covered it. They weren't fresh. I saw some scars, infected ones, and blood. I looked around for something to clean them with. I found a piece of fabric, and soap. "This may hurt." I whispered. I cleaned out her wounds, and then took a look at her other arm. It was the same, but a lot worse.

After cleaning up her other arm, I walked to the head of my ship. We were already coming to a landing dock in Coruscant. Wow. Time flies. "Good job Lux." I told him. Lux looked at me and smiled. "I try my best." I looked over his shoulder. My eyes widened. "Lux!" I shouted. He turned and saw that we were about to crash into the Jedi Temple.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned. "What an awful landing. And that's coming form me." We had crash-landed in a garden. Oops.

I was holding Ahsoka close to me. We (Lux and I) ran to the Jedi Temple to go get some help.

_After The Med Droids looked at Ahsoka..._

"It looks like Ahsoka has been cutting." A med droid told me. My eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!" I cried. Obi Wan and Harmony were there too, along with Lux. "Who knew Ahsoka the best?" The droid asked. Harmony raised her hand as if she were in class. "Me." She said.

"That's not true!" I said. Harmony raised an eyebrow. "Then how come Ahsoka told me about everything going on in her life and not you?" She asked. I glared at the young Padawan. "Ha." I was about to say something, but the droid wasn't finished.

"Come on in." The droid said. Lux was about to follow, but the droid stopped him. "Not you. You don't even know her." Lux nodded.

I ducked inside the infirmary. (I was too tall to walk through) I saw Ahsoka in a bed, bandages wrapped around her legs, stomach, and both arms where the cuts were. I felt so bad, I wanted to cry. In fact, I think I did. _Stay strong for Ahsoka._ I thought. That's what she would have wanted.

I saw Ahsoka shift a little, as though uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her. I walked over, and sat down in a chair by her. Harmony gently sat down at the very edge of the bed. Obi Wan took another chair. I looked at Ahsoka's peaceful face. I wish I had been there for her. No. I_ should_ have been there for her. No matter what, I'll always love her. Yeah. That's right. I love her. Get over it.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

_A week later..._

I felt horrible. My whole body hurt, and my head felt like I had been hit upside the head with a whole armada of enemy ships. Trust me. That's not a good feeling.

My eyes were closed, but I could see light shining through my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes. At first, I saw a blinding white light, but eventually, I could see normally. I saw that I was in an infirmary, and that Anakin was sleeping in a chair by my bed. Wow...Awkward... I saw him shift, snort, then snap awake. "COMING MOMMY!" He cried. I snorted. "Mommy?" I asked. Anakin blinked a few times, and when he saw me, he broke into a huge grin.

He got up, and gave me a huge bone-crushing hug. "You're awake!" He said. "And you heard that. Okay. Not my finest moment." I laughed. Anakin let go of me. He looked into my eyes, his face suddenly serious. "Ahsoka," He started. "I know you cut."

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

After telling her I knew, Ahsoka gave me a look. "Um..., I don't know what you're talking about." She lied. I gave her a look. "Ahsoka, I know you do." I grabbed her wrist, and pulled down one of her bandages, revealing the cuts. Ahsoka glared at me. "Why?" I asked. Tears welled up in Ahsoka's eyes. "Because none of you want me here!" Ahsoka shouted. "Ahsoka, that's not true." I told her.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying! Ask anyone, Harmony, Obi Wan, the clones!"

"They don't care! The only one who does is Harmony!" Ahsoka was crying now. I wished I could wipe all the tears away.

"We all care."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. No you don't."

I gave her a look of helplessness. "I'm sorry." Is all I could say. I left the room. One of the biggest mistakes of my life.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

That's it. I'm done. I'm finished. Nobody wants me here, so why not just end it all? Tears were still streaming down my face, but I didn't care. I got out of bed, and grabbed an injection. I knew what it was filled with. Something that would end my life. Forever.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I felt something in the force. It was Ahsoka. I ran back to the infirmary. (I was in my room) I ran as fast as I could, which was very fast. I just prayed that I wasn't too late.

I finally reached the infirmary. I looked for Ahsoka. She had something in her neck. "NOOO!" I shouted. I ran over to her, and knocked the syringe out of her hands. It was half empty. I threw the syringe to the ground, and it shattered. I turned to Ahsoka. She swayed. Her eyes rolled up in her head, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Aaahhhhhh! That's me after I found out that Ahsoka left the Jedi Order. I was so pissed. I HATE YOU GEORGE LUCAS! Not. Well..., sorta.**

**Okay, the next chapter is the last. Don't worry though, there'll be a sequel. Or two... *Smiled mischievously* Haha...**

**Depending on my mood, the next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. Or..., next week!**

**Bwah ha ha ha ha!**

**-Hayden**


	12. End

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

"No!" I ran over to where Ahsoka lay. I cradled her skinny body. This should not have happened.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

_Darkness. Darkness was all I saw. Along with a light. A blinding yellow light shone at the end. I took a step forward. "Ahsoka!" I heard a voice call. I could see a faint outline of two togruti people. My parents. _

_"Ahsoka, honey." My mother took a step forward. She looked wonderful. No signs of her suicide attempt. That is, a stab to the throat. I looked at my dad. He looked amazing. He didn't have any signs of his murder. "Am I dead?" I asked. My mother shook her head. "You are in a Limbo-like state." My father told me. I nodded. "You can choose your fate." A third voice said. I turned and saw an old friend. "Dallas?" I asked. Dallas was my best togrutan friend, but he died of an illness when I was five. "Ahsoka." He ran forward and tried to hug me, but he passed right through me. "I'm sorry, but I can't touch living souls." I nodded. "So I have to die before we can touch?" I asked. Dallas gave me a sad smile. "Yes." I nodded. "But," He added. "If your friend Harmony knows what to do, you can go back." Dallas told me. "You mean with the knife? But I don't want to go back."_

**Harmony's P.O.V.**

After Anakin sent out the signal, I knew what happened. I grabbed Ahsoka's knife, and ran to the infirmary.

I saw Ahsoka on the ground, cradled in Anakin's arms. Wow, that's something you don't see everyday. I ran over, and knelt down, skinning my knees in the process. I pried Ahsoka out of Anakin's arms, (Not a very easy thing to do.) and looked at the knife. Hm...Well, better see if it works!

Let me explain. Ahsoka gave me the knife in case she failed to defeat Barriss. If she failed, this knife would revive Ahsoka. I hope.

I set Ahsoka down on the floor, and raised the knife over her head.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

_"How is it in the underworld?" I asked. My mother sighed. "Not very good. You'd be better off in the war. It's worse down here." I looked at her in shock, then heard an ear-splitting scream. "Please Ahsoka," I turned and saw Dallas speaking. "Don't join us. We didn't have a choice, but you do." I looked at the ground. "Ahsoka, you have so much to achieve. Make the wise choice, and live."_

_"How?" I asked. "What makes you think I even want to go back? Guys, I'm not sure if this is very obvious, but I'm never going back. The past is in the past. **(1 Who said that?)** You can't make." My mother gave me a sad look. "We may not be able too." She started. "But Harmony might."_

**Harmony's P.O.V.**

I brought the knife down on Ahsoka's wounds. Anakin was still crying. Pft. Sissy.

After all of Ahsoka's lightsaber wounds were healed, (Due to the knife) she twitched a muscle. My work here is done.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

_My parents and Dallas started to fade away. "What?" I asked. "Your friend has chosen your path for you. Your fate lies in her hands."_

**Harmony's P.O.V.**

Ahsoka started to wake up. "Yo. Crybaby. She's up." I tried to be tough, but my voice cracked. I did it. I saved Ahsoka.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

Wiping my tears away, I looked at Ahsoka. Her body gave a jerk, and the color returned to her face. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. She moved? But- but I thought she was dead. I got up, and walked over to Ahsoka's body. She lurched forward, and gasped. "Arg!" Harmony shouted. (She was right next to Ahsoka) I jumped back a little too. "Ahsoka?" I asked. Ahsoka looked around, then started to cry. "Hey, it's all right." I said, trying to calm her down. I took her into my lap. I was vaguely aware of Obi Wan looking at me, trying not to laugh. Ahsoka wrapped her thin arms around my neck. I gave her a soft smile. "What's wrong Snips?" I asked her. Ahsoka turned to Harmony. "Why did you save me?!" Ahsoka cried. "I wanted to die!" I stared at Ahsoka in shock. "Ahsoka, what-?"

"I saved you because you are my friend!" Harmony cut me off. "If you were really my friend, you would've left me to die." Harmony gave Ahsoka a hurt look. "I know. But I love you too much to let you go. You're like my sister." Ahsoka looked up a little. "Ahsoka, you're like the sister I never had, you're like Obi Wan's daughter," Obi Wan nodded. "And Anakin..., well, if I told you, he'd kill me, so um... well, you get the picture." I glared at Harmony.

"Heh, heh, heh...Um, SE YA IN P.E.!" **(1 Which Disney charterer said that?)** Harmony ran out of the room. "P.E.? We don't even have P.E. Do we?" I asked. Obi Wan shrugged.

I looked down at Ahsoka, who had her head buried in my chest. It was now almost midnight. I heard a shutter, and saw Obi Wan taking a picture of us. "For blackmail." He said. I glared at him. I shook Ahsoka a little. She didn't budge. She's sleeping! I thought. Ahsoka did look happy though. I left her, not wanting to disturb her. Maybe after this, we'll end up together.

* * *

**Haaaa...The perfect ending. Part two is coming out soon! Ya know, after I edit this one. So, how did you like? This story is about pain, and hurt. I know that a lot of you readers must be going through this. If any of you want to talk about it, I'll be there. I promise.**

**-Hayden**


End file.
